


How to be confident (when you’re actually terrified)

by Hobis_Horse



Category: fujoshi - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Protective Bakusquad, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), beta, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobis_Horse/pseuds/Hobis_Horse
Summary: Kirishima wants to be bakugou’s omega..but then again so does everyone else.Kirishima has discovered that he is in fact in love with his best friend and wants badly to claim the rowdy alpha before anyone else does but when he tries to he always tries to confess and explain that he just wants Bakugou all to himself but he always runs out of confidence and time...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 86





	How to be confident (when you’re actually terrified)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Happy readings!

3 times this week, or that’s what Kirishima tells himself he knows it’s way more than that. Bakugou was popular of course he was, after the kamino incident everyone knew who he was. Kirishima sat back and let out a long despondent sigh. The common room in the evening was quiet, the orange hue of the sun gracing the mostly empty room with it’s beautiful light, that sunset orange color embraced Kirishima making the omega look slightly more ethereal. Kirishima sighed and stood up walking to the large windows looking down he saw his best friend and another girl with dark brown hair touching her shoulders digging her shoe into the shirt coyly, Bakugou looked disinterested or rather that’s what Kirishima wanted to see, he couldn’t trust himself nowadays with his new found discovery he couldn’t even sleep at night his mind was flooded with thoughts of the angry alpha. He wasn’t paying attention and didn’t even realize the two he was spying on had finished their rather quick meeting and had already left. 

“Oi!” Kirishima heard immediately recognizing both Bakugou by his voice and scent—god that scent—

Kirishima turned around embarrassed by the fact that his mind has wandered to less than appropriate thoughts of his blonde haired friend. The alpha stalked closer towards the red head and raised an eyebrow at him when he stood face to face with the blushing omega. Kirishima looked down not able to meet his eyes. He didn’t know why but in that moment he found it so hard to look at him 

“Hey bro, how’d it go?” Kirishima asked yelling at his heart to calm down

Bakugou replied with a grunting sound and with a skeptical look on his face didn’t answer kirishima’s question but instead asked one of his own

“What’s going on with you? You look like you’re going to die” Bakugou stated bluntly 

It’s because I’m in love with you and I don’t want you to be with anyone else! Kirishima shouted in his head—instead he stood a step back and swallowed thickly before continuing

“No I'm just hot- so what about you did you say yes to her?” Kirishima inquires his fist clenching at his side, this time he finally looked up to meet Bakugou’s eyes and immediately he regrets his choice because he swears he feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, Bakugou looks both angry and something else Kirishima couldn’t decipher. Bakugou’s scent fills kirishima’s nose more and more he can tell he’s pissed off just by the scent but he can’t for the life of him figure out why

“Do you want me to date her?” Bakugou questions this time stepping closer to the omega, kirishima takes a step back his shoulders hitting the large glass windows behind him.  
Thankfully Mina strolls in yelling the red headed omega’s name she stops when she sees the situation unfolding in front of her 

“Oh what’s this? Kirishima did you finally confess to-“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence due to the fact that Kirishima had started to laugh nervously and walked around Baku to Mina’s side he took her hand and pulled her away to where the rooms were located and started to talk about something randomly fumbling over his words, hands still sweating from the encounter with his crush. But nor kirishima or mins saw the look of disappointment on Bakugou’s face

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The next day, the pair was in Bakugou’s room studying for the upcoming exams. Kirishima was usually fine with study sessions he needed the help and Bakugou was willing to help his friend. BUT HE COULD NOT FOCUS AT ALL, he was in Bakugou’s room everything smelled like him his scent permeated the air, that smell of the woods and the deep raw smell of earth with hint of firewood and ash due to his quirk. It reminded kirishima of the outdoors when he and bakugou would go hiking together. God- Bakugou was so handsome he looked up from the worksheet he was supposed to be completing and stared at his friend who was only focused on solving a math problem that kirishima couldn’t- or a better way of putting it is that he liked watching Bakugou when he yelled at him and forced him to watch as he solved it for him. 

“So pretty..” Kirishima let out absent mindedly his heart clenched in his chest when he was around the other, his stomach was fiercely attacked by butterflies and he couldn’t control it either. Kirishima was in love- so so deep in the love with the brash alpha 

“What is dumbass?” Bakugou questioned he had finished the problem only to find the omega staring at him seemingly lost in thought 

You! You’re so pretty everything about you! Kirishima bit his lip

“Your room it’s nice it...looks good” Kirishima lied letting go of his bottom lip finally 

“Pay attention you idiot” Bakugou scolded as he watched Kirishima attempt a similar problem he had just solved. Kirishima’s heart didn’t stop it’s ridiculous pounding and only reminded him of how unfair life was, he wouldn’t be able to compete with any other omega that tried to catch Bakugou’s eyes. To start he didn’t even look like an average omega- he was stocky and muscular. He was a little shorter than Bakugou but still taller than an average omega he bite his lip and gripped his pencil tighter, of course he wasn’t Bakugou’s type it was a ridiculous thought and yet his inner omega howled wanting no other than the red eyed beast helping him study.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The worst started when Kirishima went into heat. He had forgotten to take his suppressants and just like that in the middle of training he had to go back to dorms for the day, he could only whine when Kamanari offered to take him back since he was a fellow omega Aizawa agreed and let them go. Bakugou’s eyes were on the red head the whole time he was the first one to rush over to help him. It was almost impossible for him to hold back, Kirishima’s scent was intoxicating and it shot up into his nose without warning. The smell of the earth right after it rained along with lavender combined to make the spiky red haired omega’s scent. Kirishima constantly whimpered our Bakugou’s name like mantra his mind only focused on mating the single alpha. His eyes filled with tears at the impossible situation, he knew that it would never happen. At that thought an itch gathered in his throat and he began sobbing quietly. Kaminari knocked on the door with water and some suppressants in one hand he let out a gentle 

“Kirishima?” He knew his friend was in love with Bakugou and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and be his omega but and Kamanari frowned— Kirishima didn’t think Bakugou was in any way interested which Kamanari thought was impossible because of the many times he had found Bakugou cuddling the red head while he was fast asleep in the common room on the couch, or the fact that kirishima had always always constantly been scented by the other without his knowledge. He just couldn’t figure out Kirishima’s internal conflict. Kirishima hadn’t come to the door and so Kamanari just went in closing the door softly behind him.

“Have you decided?” He asked the omega currently rolling around in his bed—the heat was unbearable. 

Kirishima nodded and looked up at his friend “I want to be with him Kami” Kirishima let out in a voice so quiet Kamanari almost couldn’t hear it. 

“I’ll go talk to sensei—stay here and don’t go anywhere” Kamanari said as he walked backwards before turning around to head out the door. 

Only 5 or 6 minutes passed before Bakugou came rushing in the room slamming the door open so wide it almost broke, slammed it behind himself and looked down at kirishima who sat up instantly wrapping his arms around Bakugou’s neck placing a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his lips which were surprisingly soft unlike his hands, those rough calloused things that he wanted feeling up his body. 

“Ei, fuck, is this what you want?” Bakugou asked his voice a little softer than usual he knew that omega’s in heat were really sensitive and weren’t necessarily in their proper state of mind. Kirishima looked like he was about to cry he pulled away from the alpha of his dreams and began- 

“It’s what I wanted for such a long time...since we’ve become friends my stomach gets queasy and filled with butterflies—I can’t look you in the eyes for fear of my heart exploding in my chest and” He gripped the sheets trying to keep himself from getting too embarrassed from his confession 

“I always wondered if I had caught your eye as well, I wanted to know if you thought I was pretty or- maybe that you’d want me to be your omega” at this point tears had already begun streaming down Kirishima’s cheeks, Bakugou didn’t know what to do his heart was breaking at the sight of the beautiful boy crying as he spilled his guts. He wrapped his arms around Kirishima and let the other cry into his shoulder. Bakugou stomached the amazing smell of the omega in heat and desperately tried to ignore his instincts which were yelling at him to make and breed the other and most importantly claim the other as his

“I like- no, I love you” Kirishima said his words muffled in Bakugou’s shirt

“Ei, I’m in love with you too. All I want is for you to be mine” Bakugou let out gruffly 

Kirishima’s eyes widened and more tears found their way staining Bakugou’s shoulder. Kirishima let go of the alpha and laid back lifting his shirt up with his hand and with dried tears on his face he spread his legs inviting the Blonde alpha who wasted no time digging in to his next meal—— yeah kirishima found his confidence and he didn’t plan on letting it go anytime soon just like his alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this and will check out any other works I create


End file.
